I Am Harry's Cold Sweat
by Natascha Woods
Summary: Harry finds himself keeping a cynical diary of his summer, then his seventh, and last year at Hogwarts, talking about everything from his anger, to his two recent crushes.
1. Musings

**Authors Note**: Yep. I'm back. I'd say, "Guess who's back, back again!" but I won't, because: A. I'm back for the first time. Not again. And, B. I already told you, whores. It's me. Anyway, this is a fanfiction. This is not a bass test. I repeat, this _is _the real thing.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE TWO, YO**: I am redoing this, yes. Yes. I am. And right now is when the time that I am redoing this is coming around.

Name of Fanfiction: I Am Harry's Cold Sweat.

Genre: Harry Potter.

Rating: PG-13 to R.

Description: Harry finds himself keeping a cynical diary of his summer, then his seventh, and last year at Hogwarts, talking about everything from his anger, to his two recent crushes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, mmkay? The whole "I am Harry's Cold Sweat" came from Fight Club, which I just FINALLY saw last night. I thought the line was genius, so sue me. Anyway, I own nothing, except for Rayleigh, a sixth year that follows him around

July 22

Sixth year is over. I am once again back at the Dursley's. They want to put me on a Muggle anti-depressant called Prazak (!) or something, maybe it was Prozac. But then I asked them, "Why do you care how I feel?" and I was answered with a sharp jab from Dudley's smelting stick! He _still_ has that damned thing, and I've developed a blue-green-yellow bruise from it.

Neither Hermione nor Ron have owled me, save for my birthday presents. I got a box of Bertie Botts from Ron, along with a short letter that read, "See you, Harry", and a T-Shirt that read 'I Went to Yorkshire and All I Got My Friend Was This Wonky Tee Shirt'. I'm pretty sure she made it herself, due to the lack of a neck-hole.

Oh, and guess what? The D.'s have left me. All alone. I wonder if this is another plan, like the 5th year one. Dear Merlin, I bloody hope so. I'm sick of being here, without food, heat, or a decent pair of pants. I've been growing a lot lately, and I don't like it. I think that Merlin is trying to punish me even more by making me the raved-haired equivalent of Ron, in the growth department, anyhow.

August 1

Sorry I haven't written. The Weasley's rescued me week or so ago from the place I like to call Hell, so there's been a lot of excitement, y'know? Anywho, like I was saying (or was I?), the Weasley's rescued me, and I must say that Fred/George is becoming even more brilliant every day. They put tiny, toasty toads in my socks. I have no idea how they got them to be both _toasty_ AND _tiny_.

I saw Ginny. She gave me this look like she had the stomach flu, and marched off to her room. I soon later learned from Ron that she _does_ have the stomach flu. Jesu Christi, or whatever, what a time I have chosen to come to the Weasley clan. Their younger cousin, Rayleigh, is over too. She gives me the creeps. Well, not really. She's actually pretty nice looking, but she has that kind of crazed "I will stalk you, and you'll like it" grin.

August 4

Now I know why I don't like Rayleigh. It's because she's pure evil. I saw her lurking around my room last night. I confronted her, and this is how our conversation went:

Me: Rayleigh… Can I have a word?

Rayleigh: No.

M: I'm assuming that means yes.

R: No.

M: Anyway. STOP LURKING. Good night.

R: Right.

Sense her guilty-ness I can. I told Ron my suspicions, and he just gave me an odd look, and said, "Mate, you're getting kind of crazy... I think you should lay off the Fire Whiskey," and gave me a pitying look.

Fire Whiskey my arse. I think what he meant was to lay off the crazy. HOWEVER! I am not crazy. Not crazy at all. Humph. Who does Ron think he is? MY MOTHER? Wait, don't answer that… knowing him…

A/N: To be continued. I'm not creative right now, but I just want the basis down, you dig?


	2. Of Su Li, and Quiddich and Um Quiddich?

**Name of Fanfiction:** I Am Harry's Cold Sweat.

**Genre:** Harry Potter.

**Rating**: PG-13 to R.

**Description**: Harry finds himself keeping a cynical diary of his summer, then his seventh, and last year at Hogwarts, talking about everything from his anger, to his two recent crushes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, mmkay? The whole "I am Harry's Cold Sweat" came from Fight Club. I thought the line was genius, so sue me. Anyway, I own nothing, except for Rayleigh, a sixth year that follows him around. Andyeah. Nothing else. Not Harry Potter, nor Ron Weasley, nor Hermione Granger, nor Draco Malfoy... Nor Su Li. Or anyone. I am NOTHING.

September 8

School's started. I am officially a seventh year Hogwarts student. Unfortunately, Malfoy and his amazing troupe of Slytherin idiots are, too. I can respect Malfoy advancing a year, he's a clever little bugger, if not a bit pansy-ish. But Goyle and Crabbe? They're not the brightest crayons in the box, now are they? They're kind of like... trout coloured ones, i.e., very dull and slightly confusing.

A certain Ravenclaw seventh year has caught my eye. She kind of has the whole Cho Chang thing about her, except her head's not as large. And she's not as bitchy. Her name's Su Li, and she's one of the new Beaters on the Quiddich team. I have no idea how she'll manage it, though, she's tiny, but also slightly frightening. But in a good way.

So, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is okay, her name is Hestia Jones. Rather attractive if I do say myself. And, well, I do. I told Hermione and Ron this, and Hermione looked at me as if I was a loon (which I'm not), and told me that I thought everyone was attractive. I most certainly do not! I don't find Millicent Bullstrode, Pansy Parkinson OR Luna Lovegood attractive, at all! I told Hermione that, and she went on and on about how Professor Jones was, well, a professor, and pursuing her wound not be a good thing. HA! I then proceeded to point out the whole Lockhart ordeal, and she shut up. Still, if looks could kill, I'd be dead.

September 12

Did I mention I hate Quiddich practice anymore? Not only am I not the Captain, but I'm a bloody RESERVE. I have no idea who the new Seeker is, but whoever it is, I'm going to hate them. A lot. Until they regret joining the team and being better than me. A lot.

DAMN THEM. It's not bloody fair! I mean, Ginny's the bloody captain, and she's younger than me! And I'm a _reserve_. I tell you, those Quiddich blokes are going mental these days.

In other news, I've decided that pursuing Professor Jones would _not_ be a good thing because:

A. Age difference is a bit... long, no?

B. The whole student-teacher thing.

C. The whole Lockhart ordeal, as I will never let Hermione live down.

But instead, I have decided to go after Su Li. Much better choice, don't you think? She's a student... I'm a student. She's a witch... I'm a wizard. And plus, she's only three months older than me!

A/N: What can I say. I love Su Li. Whooahaha.


End file.
